Headlines
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE Lizzie and Gordo lost contact after high school, they haven't spoken to each other in almost 8 years and they've been miserable without the other. Now they get a second chance at love. Will they take it?
1. My name is David

~~~~~~~~~~Okay, um just another story I started can't tell you much except it's L/G and well just read hope you like it!! R/R!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
David Gordon sat in his office working, which seemed to be all he ever did anymore. He worked for a news paper in New York, he was successful, wealthy, and pretty good looking according to all the women at his office. Most people would consider him and his life pretty good, pretty happy. But for David life was anything but happy. He may have had a great job, tons of money, women always wanting to be around him, but his life never seemed to be complete. It was missing something. And he knew what it he couldn't deny it any more, but would never admit it. Most people who knew David (or at least thought they did) would say he was bitter, loveless most of the time a pretty good guy but it was obvious to see that he had been hurt. As he sat in his office he thought about his so called great job. Sure he liked it okay and the pay was great but his dream of becoming a famous director was lost long ago along with many others. Just then his secretary walked in his office. She hiked up her skirt as she approached him.  
  
"Um.......here are the reports you asked for Mr. Gordon" she said in her sexiest voice, handing him some papers  
  
"Thanks" he answered taking the papers from her without looking up  
  
"You know.....David maybe you and I could go out......"  
  
"Could you type these up for me" he said handing her more papers "And it's Mr. Gordon.  
  
"Sure, right away.........Mr. Gordon"  
  
As she walked out of his office another man walked in. He shook his head at David  
  
"Man what's wrong with you I would kill to have a women like Rachel Woods hit on me" said the man  
  
"Ben there's nothing wrong with me I just have a lot of work and I don't need any distractions" said David  
  
"Yeah whatever" said Ben. David continued working "What happened to you man? I mean you're a great guy but, don't you ever stop working? Have some fun? Maybe go on a date?"  
  
David rolled his eyes "Ben is there a reason you came or did you just want to annoy me?"  
  
"Well actually there was something but since....."  
  
"Okay I'm sorry Ben just tell me what it is"  
  
"Okay then, Well it's interesting this story, that was posted by some women in this newspaper *all* the way in L.A., is spreading all over the U.S. and it's making the Headlines everywhere"  
  
"Really? Wow, what's the story?"  
  
"There's another thing thought she doesn't even working for the newspaper she just sent in the story and they decided to put it in their paper. But her story is about her knowing her 'true love' her ever since she was baby, she talks about being kids and growing up together"  
  
David laughed "Sounds kind of corny don't you think?"  
  
"Well no actually. She talks about how much she loved him and how she lost him when she made some kind of mistake"  
  
"So who is this woman?"  
  
"Well that's another thing we don't know, and you see Joe (their boss) wants us to do a story on her, find out who she is, who that guy is, why she sent in her story. And I was wondering since you don't have much to do maybe you could go to L.A. and check it out?"  
  
"What do you mean I don't have much to do?!"  
  
"Oh come on David, we both know you only try to look busy all the time"  
  
"Okay fine I'll do it but could you give me what you have on the story so far"  
  
"Sure" said Ben handing him a package of papers "It's all here, thanks David"  
  
"You're welcome" He answered. Ben left his office and David continued working. As it got late he decided to leave for his apartment. When he arrived his eyes met his very spacious and fine looking apartment. But all that he saw was a large, empty room. He lived alone, his parents lived back in L.A. and he had no close friends. He threw his briefcase on his leather sofa. He sat next to it and picked up the TV remote. He flipped though the channels to find nothing, so he decided to read the packet of info. on the story which Ben gave him. There where many clipping from different newspapers everywhere around the U.S.. He read the Headlines, 'Mystery Love Article', 'True Love Lost', 'Love from Birth', 'A Love Story', 'Never Ending Love' 'Loving your best friend'. He was amazed. How could something like the topic love, make the headlines? All he had received from love was pain. He read the first paragraph from the original paper. This is what it said.  
  
"What is it like to have known you true love your whole life? To be able to grow up with them and be kids together. Some might think it paradise, but I think otherwise. For I have know my true love my whole life, some things I wouldn't change for the world others, I wish I could. Let me tell you my story about my love for on and how a mistake I made cost me to lose him and change my life forever."  
  
David stopped reading "Yeah" he thought "love hurts" He thought back to high school everyone telling him 'Tell her Gordo!', 'Go for it!' And he finally did "I told you how I felt Lizzie McGuire" he thought "I told you how much I really loved you..........and you rejected me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~So what did ya think? I thought the first chapter was kind short but I'll try to make them longer, um R/R give me your ideas, thoughts ya know whatever just R/R!! PLEASE!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. I can't

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey yal I'm really disappointed in the reviews, BOO HOO!!! I've working on this story for a while now and I really wanted to see if I got good review on the first chapter and they were good but PLEASE review!!! PLEASE if you want me to finish the story review!! Anyway hope you like this chapter kinda sad but remember this story is L/G so there will be L/G fluff you just have to be patient so anyway just review!!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Headlines  
  
Chapter two  
  
About 8 years before (NOT a flashback)  
  
(A.N- Lizzie going to college in L.A Gordo in New York Ethan in Florida)  
  
It was the night after graduation. Lizzie was in Gordo's house in his room. No one was home. They just sat on his bed talking.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you when I got to New York" said Gordo breaking the silence  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too" answered Lizzie smiling at him but then turned her head from him and looked to the floor.  
  
"So, you ready for college?" asked Gordo once again breaking the silence.  
  
"Hardly" answered Lizzie with a sigh "I'm kind of scared being out on my own, and with me in L.A and Ethan in Florida it's gonna be hard to keep up with our relationship"  
  
"Oh yeah" said Gordo now remembering that Lizzie had been going out with Ethan for the past couple months. Those months had been the worst in his life, but somehow he heard himself saying "I'm sure you guys will work out something"  
  
"No. I think I want to break up. It will be too hard on us plus I think my feelings for him have changed, or maybe it's just that they were never there" She sighed and looked down at the floor again.  
  
Gordo had been waiting for her to say that since the day she first liking Ethan and maybe now was the time to tell her how he really felt about her. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I don't like to see you sad, but if it helps..............I love you"  
  
"I know" she shrugged  
  
"No Lizzie" he gently touched her face and turned her head so he could look into her eyes "I really love you" Lizzie eyes widened but said nothing and let Gordo continue "I really love you, I mean it's like.....it's like everyday I look forward to seeing you. Smiling, happy, full of love. And I look at you and I wish I can kiss you, hold you protect you from getting hurt. Lizzie......you are so amazing and.....beautiful. I love you Lizzie................ I have always loved you" He looked at her a moment but then looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to look her straight in the eye.  
  
"Gordo?" she said in a whisper. He looked up at her and she said under her breath "I love you too"  
  
They sat there a few seconds just looking at one another. Until they started to lean in for a kiss. Then another and another and another. They sat there. Arms wrapped around one another putting so much passion and emotion into each kiss, when suddenly Lizzie pulled away and stood up.  
  
"I can't do this. I've......I've gotta go" she said and started to walk out.  
  
"Wait!" said Gordo standing up "Lizzie what can't you do?!?!!" asked Gordo  
  
"US!" she said now in tears and feeling confused  
  
Gordo stood there confused and hurt "But I thought........"  
  
"I do! I do love you Gordo but...............I just can't!"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie! We can do this, we can wait till things with you and Ethan die down.......it.......It will work!"  
  
"NO GORDO!! This can't ever happen!!" Gordo didn't say anything he was in shock at how she could yell so harshly. "I'm sorry" said Lizzie softening her voice "But........what if things didn't work out what if something went wrong and we never spoke to each other again, I couldn't bare that. I like the way things are now, can't we just be friends?" Gordo still didn't speak. "Gordo?" she felt tears fall from her face as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just get out" he said  
  
"Gordo, I........"  
  
He pushed her hand off his shoulder "Just get out!!"  
  
"Gordo why are you doing this!!" she said now feeling more and more tears roll down her cheeks  
  
"Because you know you love me Lizzie, you've known forever but......but .....it's not like this can't happen it's that you don't want it to, you don't want me to be you're lover you want me to be the back up guy you go to when someone breaks your heart and the guy you completely forget about when the next cute guy comes along. I'm tired of it Lizzie I don't know how I fell for someone like you, you'll just end up breaking my heart. Just leave! Get out of my house! GO!"  
  
"I said I'm sorry Gordo I just can't, but I do....... I do........I love you........but"  
  
"Bullshit, Lizzie!! Bullshit!"  
  
"...........fi...Fine! Fine Gordo! I'll leave but I never want to see you again!" she said trying to overcome the tears about to flood her face. They started walking towards the door  
  
"OH yeah! Well same here!"  
  
Lizzie reached for the handle on the door and thrust it open "Have a nice life, so long David" and with that she slammed the door. Lizzie ran to her car and as she opened the door she burst into tears. Her head told her she did the right thing, so why did her heart feel so horrible. She loved him and loved being with him, but if they became a couple then things would be so............so perfect. Too perfect something was bound to happen that would end in them hating each other. But that happened anyway. So did she do the right thing? She didn't take the chance for fear of the risk, she lost the moment, she didn't listen to her heart...............what would have happen if she did?  
  
She would never know. Lizzie and Gordo lost contact. Lizzie in California and Gordo in New York. So many miles apart and they both said they didn't care if they care if they ever saw the other again but they denied that losing the other changed their life; forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~So how was it? I mean this chapter huh? Tell me review!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! More will explained in the chapters to come so until later!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Why did I do this?

~~~~~~~~Hey yes I'm gonna continue the story so just thank these people if you liked the story and wanted me to continue it:  
  
Suzanne LongBranch- thanks for reviewing and I love you story Two and a half weeks OMG it's awesome! Haha I feel so special that such a great writer like you review *my* story! And well here's what happens next! So Read!  
  
loopylou1- Thanks for you reviews I love em! I now I was soo sad when I wrote that chapter I was in a bad mood the rest of the day haha but this chapter isn't sad at least I don't think so and well it's get..happier or something like that I'm writing the 7th chapter now and I think you'll like it. Thanks again!  
  
Shadow01- Hey you're my first reviewer for my story! Thanks! I'm glad you like my story I had fun writing it and I'm glad SOME people are enjoying it and wanting to read more anyways thanks!  
  
crystalmoon21- Well did u read to see how he got rejected? If you're like me I was depressed writing it or in your case reading it whatever thanks for the review I love em all!  
  
Kasandra- Short but sweet thanks for the review! It's that good, really? Hum..............probably not but I'm glad you like it thanks much!  
  
Cheetahgurl8489- Now you didn't think I'd forget you haven't you heard save the best for last? Well you're reviews are the best! I so glad I got someone to talk to about my stories and I love your stories too, EVERYONE read cheetahgurl8489 stories they ROCK!! Anyways thanks for keeping me going with this story you're the greatest!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~And thanks to everyone else I love all yal!!!!!!!!! Mwa!xoxo!! Hope you keep R/R and hope you like this chapter!! Luv ya! I might give you two chapters today since this one was so short anyway here's the next chapter!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Headlines  
  
Chapter 3  
  
David stopped reading. He'd read the rest later but now it just brought back too many memories. But who said they were bad? He just didn't like thinking of what he lost. So he decided to go to bed. Tomorrow he would get his plane tickets to L.A. and pack. He thought about L.A., his home the place where he grew up, maybe he would visit his parents while he was there, and maybe just maybe see Lizzie. But it was a long shot, he hadn't seen her or even spoken to her in almost eight years. Who knew where she lived or even if she wanted to see him. He would never forgive himself or yelling at her like he did. But she hurt him, he poured his heart out to her, he told her he loved her, and she said she loved him too, they kissed. And then she said it could never happen. It was his worst nightmare come true. If he could go back to that night and change what he said to her, so they could at least be friends, so she could at least be in his life again, he would. But he couldn't. He wondered, if she really did love him, how she didn't she how much she hurt him. How she could say she loved him and then say she couldn't do this, say that things wouldn't work out when they hadn't even gone out yet. Why couldn't she have listened to her heart?  
  
"Oh yeah" he thought "Cause listening to you heart never works. I listened to my heart that night after graduation and look where it got me, hurt and pathetic. I'm still depressing over something that happened eight years ago. I have no choice but to move on forget all about stupid McGuire and how she hurt me" It hurt him inside to speak so cruelly about her but it was the only way he could move on........or at least try to.  
  
Many Miles away in L.A.  
  
"Why did I even send in that studip story!" thought Lizzie as she watched the news.  
  
"Love story sweeping the nation" said the reporter on the TV  
  
"Ahh" she yelled and turn off the TV  
  
"Everyone's talking about this story, it's gonna be any day now that they're gonna find out who wrote it then it'll be all over the new again 'Elizabeth McGuire author of her own love story' and everyone will know *he* will know......OH why did I send it in!" she said "Oh yeah cause I've starting taking chances again" Ever since her fight will Gordo and they stopped talking she decided it was 'Lizzie and Gordo not meant to be'. She tried to get over him; she tried to forget about him start dating many different guys trying to convince her self she didn't need him. But she did her thoughts always lead back to him. She lived with regret and pain until one day when she was thinking about how her life went wrong she thought what went though her head that night with Gordo thinking of all the reasons why she shouldn't do this when she should have been thinking why not? She realized she couldn't change the past and decided not to make a mistake like that again and take all the risks and chances and to listen to her heart. And it lead her to a pretty happy life but what she didn't know was that it was also leading her to a second chance. Yeah life was pretty good not great but good and she was happy for a least that. Instead of a life complaining and regretting she just decided she made a mistake and know she had to live with it. So she did finally move on........or at least she thought she had. Now and then she would think of him but when she did she realized her feelings for him hadn't changed and she may have been over her mistake and all her regret but she wasn't over him. She still loved him and this time her heart was telling her to write that story. She didn't know the out come and part of her didn't really want to either but something in her heart told her to write it and it was a chance she would have to take.  
  
Lizzie sighed "Well heart I hope you're right"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Well how was it?? hum?? Really? Was it THAT terrible or was it preety good?? Tell me!! Oh yeah and next chapter it will be the famous Love story!! So review if you want a quick update!! Luv ya!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. My Story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey yal! OMG thanks for all the review keep um coming !! Review! PLEASE !! So I said a quick update so here's the next chapter, hope u like it!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gordo sat in his seat on the plane to L.A.. Earlier that day he found out the address of the new paper the story was originally sent to and when he arrived he would go there and try to see if he could find out who the women who sent the story in was or if he could get her address. But for now he might as well read the rest of the story.  
  
(I'm not starting where he left off reading, I writing the story from begging to end)  
  
"MY STORY  
  
What is it like to have known you true love your whole life? To be able to grow up with them and be kids together. Some might think it paradise, but I think otherwise. For I have know my true love my whole life, some things I wouldn't change for the world others, I wish I could. Let me tell you my story about my love for on and how a mistake I made cost me to lose him and change my life forever.  
  
Let me start from the beginning; when were just kids, my love and I. I remember playing at the park; playing on the swings feeling, the wind blowing our hair and the sun bring warmth to our faces. Chasing each other all over every square inch of the park. I remember one time while playing I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. He ran to me and helped me up. And as I started to cry he stared kicking the tree for hurting me. I laughed and he gave me a big hug. I kissed his cheek and we vowed then to best friends forever. But as we got older things got more complicated than playing at the park. We started to grow up. We faced many problems but we always managed to get though them; together. He was always there for me. When I was sad, worried, nervous, he was always there to tell me everything would be okay that he'd always be there for me to talk to or just there for a shoulder to lean on. He was the best friend and sweetest guy ever and back then that's all I thought about it. Back then I had been blind to my feelings for him yet they were still there. Back then it wasn't complicated and we just concentrated on having as much fun as possible; and we did. All of my best memories are with him. Him. He was so; amazing. Like no person I have ever known. He never followed the crowd and he was constantly telling me not pretend to be someone I wasn't just so others would like me. He said he likes me, for me. He had this way of always bringing a smile to my face even if I was having the worst day possible he would make me smile and make me forget about everything else. He was so full of knowledge, wit, charm, he was so wonderful in everyway and of course he was cute as hell. And I started feeling like this every time I was around him. As high school started my feelings for him really started to show. I started finding his name doodled all over my notebooks, I got nervous around him, blushing, tugging at my hair, smiling intensely at him, I found myself staring at him gazing into his eyes. When I realized there wasn't a single moment where I wasn't thinking about him I was scared. Scared of being in love with my best friend. I decided that I had to get over him so I hid my feelings behind boyfriends and silly crushes. I never got over him though but I couldn't let out the truth and tell him how I really felt. I didn't want to take the chance and risk us breaking up and getting hurt. And soon that mistake cost me. You see there are many moments in our life and each one of them comes with choices some not so important others just the opposite. There were many moments with us to. Many moment where I could have listened to my heart and something could have triggered and might have lead to a relationship with the two of us but I was always to scared and nothing happened. But we all are faced with that one moment too. That one moment where it is now or never a moment that might never return. That moment came for us. We could have been together and lived happily ever after just liked I'd always dreamed. But I lost that moment. He told me that HE loved ME. Really loved me. I told him I loved him too. I loved him, he loved me everything was perfect; but I was still scared. I didn't want to take the chance and risk something going wrong and ending up with me never speaking to him again. So even after I told him I loved him I also told him no. I told him that I couldn't let this happen that we could never be more than friends. I hoped that we might still have a chance at friendship. I knew I hurt him and I hated to see him hurt but after that we couldn't be friends it was too much after all had happed. We got in an argument and things went all wrong. And somehow I knew it was my fault we stopped talking and stopped being friends the thing I had feared from the beginning. We were both stubborn and just said we didn't care if we saw the other ever again. I don't know about him but I lied. I haven't seen him in almost 8 years. I lived in regret and pain, so many moments I wish I could change that one moment that changed my life. I lost my one chance at true love because I didn't listen to my heart. Now I've started taking chances again and it's helped me though life and I don't regret any more knowing that my heart is right. There are times when you should listen to your heart and times you should let you head do the thinking. You will always know which one's right but will you listen to the right one? Sometimes I wonder about that moment and think what if? What if I said yes? What if I thought............why not?  
Signed,  
Anonymous"  
  
"Wow" thought David as finished reading "Talk about Day ja vu" (AN:I have no idea how to spell that I don't know French but you know what I mean.....right?) He shook his head "Lizzie why can't you just get out of my head?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So how'd ya like it?? huh? PLEASE tell me I tool me forever to write this chapter I think I wrote it like 50 other times each one different ahh!! It was so frustrating! I wasn't sure what I wanted to include and what I didn't. Anyway I finally got it right so please r/r that would be SOO great of you!! 'nyways I was kinda nervous about this chapter to please tell me what you thought of it and review tell me your ideas in what I need to improve and what you like about it, I know it's pointless L/Gness but hey you know you love it! Well that's all for now until later!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~Hey I'm back with an update hope you like it, it's longer than my usual so anyway here it is  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. You go it? Happy Birthday Adam Lamberg

~~~~~~~~Hey I'm back with an update finally so hope you like it, it's longer than my usual so anyway here it is  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
David arrived in L.A and he drove to the Los Angles Gazette Building, or the place the story was sent to. He was going to try to get more info on the story and the women who sent it. He was mostly going to see if he could maybe get the address. When arrived he looked around in the building while waiting for someone to speak to about the story. He could hear phones ringing, people talking, some yelling, yeah just like New York. But wasn't really thinking about New York or L.A. he was thinking of the story. He was thinking of Lizzie. He wished she could have thought 'why not?' Why couldn't she have taken a chance with him? Maybe then things would have been better; he could have had happiness in his life. He wondered what would happen if he saw her. Was her life as meaningless as his? Or was it just the opposite? Did she even think of him anymore, did she move on? Did she feel terrible for what she did and want to beg for forgiveness? Would he be able to forgive her? As much as he would like to 'if' it happened he really didn't know if he could. Did he even want to see her? He shook away his thoughts as a man called his name. He grabbed his tape recorder and his note pad and followed the man into an office. Before he was able to say anything the man spoke.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're here to find out the more on that anonymous love story thing right?"  
  
"......Right....." said David somewhat confused  
  
"So what magazine are you from?"  
  
"Newspaper and New York"  
  
"Yankee, huh? Well what can I do for you? Don't tell me. You want know the address of the women who sent in the story"  
  
"Well.........yeah"  
  
"Yeah, you and every other new paper and magazine in America. Look I can tell you that we are sure this women lives in L.A and I can give you a copy of the original letter but if one newspaper is gonna find out who this women is it's gonna be us. If you want a copy wait in line" he said pointing to outside his office window to a line of men and women waiting eagerly. "Other than that there's nothing I can do for you"  
  
David sighed and rolled his eyes "Thanks" he mumbled as he walked out the door. "Great back to square one" he thought he didn't even bother get a copy what good would it do? As he left he passed by a man working on his computer he scooted back in his chair and ran into David.  
  
"Oh sorry man" he said "didn't see ya there"  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's okay" answered David  
  
"Cool"  
  
As David started to walk off the man called back to him  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute.....Gordo?.................Is.......is that you?"  
  
David froze. No one had called him that since high school. In fact the reason he starting having people call him David was because it was the last name Lizzie had called him. The last words he heard her speak. "Have a nice life, so long David" those words rang in his head. "It's David" he finally answered as he turned around "My name is David"  
  
"It is you isn't it Gordon?"  
  
"Yeah......and you are?"  
  
"Ethan! Ethan Craft? We used to pals in high school remember me?"  
  
"Ethan! Oh yeah it's nice to see you!" Really it was even though Ethan was Lizzie boyfriend in high school he wasn't the reason Lizzie and him didn't get together, besides it was nice seeing someone from his past.  
  
"So how are you doing, you and Lizzie still best buds?" Ethan asked  
  
"What? You and her not together anymore?" Actually he really doubted Ethan and Lizzie were still together but he thought he might ask anyway he might find out something more about Lizzie.  
  
"Me and Lizzie? No we broke up before I started college. It was unanimous we both felt like our relation ship wasn't working out the way we'd like and besides I think she was in love with someone else" he said smiling at David "So why are you asking me about Lizzie? I thought you and her would have gotten together the second she got rid of me" David was silent "What?! You mean you and Lizzie aren't married with kids and living next door to Miranda and Larry?"  
  
"Ethan, Lizzie and I haven't seen each or even talked since high school. We kinda got in a fight and..........lost contact. I was wondering if you knew if she..............wait a minute Miranda got together with Tudge?................Did they?"  
  
"Yeah, well I only heard they got married. I was in Florida at time so......."  
  
"Oh yeah you that's right you were going to school there. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I got married, her name's Melina. Anyway she's a couple year younger than me so we didn't meet till like my 3rd year of college. She used to live in L.A., like me, so after we got married we both decided to move back here"  
  
"By any chance was her last name Bianco?"  
  
"Dude it's Craft"  
  
"No Ethan I mean her maiden name"  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah that's her last name, how'd you know?"  
  
David laughed thinking of Melina and Ethan together "Wild guess"  
  
"Yeah, I always thought you were smart Gordon. Too bad you and Lizzie didn't get together. I always thought you and her would have made a good couple. You do know she liked you? I mean even on our dates you were all she talked about"  
  
"Yeah I know, but we were best friends too and that's all" 'All she wanted us to be' he wanted to add.  
  
"Come on man you need some more self confidence maybe then you could have gotten together with Lizzie!"  
  
David sighed "Yeah......maybe"  
  
"Sorry man...........But what are you doing here in L.A.?"  
  
"Well I work this newspaper in New York and they want 'the inside scoop' on this whole mystery love story"  
  
"You too? Wow, so I guess you're wanting the address too right?"  
  
"Well........" he leaned in closer to whisper in his ear "we got it"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeah and they were going to send someone there for a interview but they decided to wait a while"  
  
"Well do you know her name?"  
  
"Yeah......" Ethan smiled and said ".....I know the address and listen, since you're an old friend I'll give it to you if you want"  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome" he said slipping a small paper in his hand.  
  
"Well it's nice seeing you Ethan maybe you and I can go have lunch or something sometime before I leave"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Oh probably not long after I get the interview"  
  
"Not staying to long huh? Yeah well I have a feeling you're gonna stay longer than expected"  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"Well, who knows really. Maybe you'll run into a friend"  
  
"Yeah well I'll hope to see ya later Ethan"  
  
"You too buddy"  
  
David got to his car  
  
"Wow" he thought "Me and Ethan in the same type of business who would've thought" He let out a small laugh. He's had done a pretty good job so far. It had been only a few hours since he left the airport and he already had the address. Maybe he would wait awhile before going there and getting the interview. He didn't want to leave so soon. 'Maybe you'll run into a friend' he remembered Ethan saying. And for *some* reason Lizzie's name popped in his head. "Yeah I'll wait till tomorrow"  
  
~~~~ Happy Birthday to Adam Lamberg!! Today is gonna be soo awesome!! I'm goona watch all my Lizzie taped episodes watch the movie even rent one of the movie adam was party in like Max Keebles Big move and like print out all these pix of him and make brownies and wear my I love NY shirt cuz ya know that's were he was born haha I know it sounds stupid and actually it is but looking at his beautiful face all day sounds like fun to me so whatever. Anyway this chapter was longer than the other chapter huh I'll try to keep um that long oh yea if anyone know what Gordo's parents names are tell me okay?? I need to know for the next chapter so REVIEW!!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again  
  
HAPPY NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY ADAM LAMBERG!! 


	6. Save me

***=song  
  
Headlines  
  
Chapter 6  
  
***How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo drove to his parents house. Although he felt somewhat nervous about seeing them. Ever since his fight with Lizzie everything took a turn for the worst. No one, nothing seemed to matter anymore; nothing was worth the pain it might cause. He left everything in L.A. behind he wanted to forget everything. Once in a while he called his parents but avoided it. They'd always speak of him moving 'back home'. He knew they worried about him but he didn't care he didn't see how someone could worry for him when his life was already screwed. But he called them anyway for pity sake. And he told them everything was great; nothing was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But it wasn't. How could it be? Everything money, women , success, it all didn't matter. Nothing matters without love. And his heart couldn't bare to love anymore. His heart was devoted to Lizzie, and she was gone. So did it mean he had no heart, no love to give? It felt like it, and he felt like nothing.  
  
***Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
But he wanted to change that. He wouldn't stand be without her, being loveless and unhappy any longer. He needed her to go on.  
  
***(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
***frozen inside without your touch  
  
without your love darling  
  
only you are the life among the dead  
  
"Maybe this story will bring us together" thought Lizzie. He was still in her head after all these years there had to be a reason for it. She couldn't feel loved without him. She needed him to love her and bring warmth back in the heart a smile on her face she needed him to be with her. To make her complete. But it was impossible what could a story and a bunch of headlines do to bring them back together. She wasn't supposed to see him ever again.......right?  
  
***all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
He probably hated her after what she did either that or he never even thought about her anymore ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She probably hates me now, but who's to say I don't hate her. Maybe trying to see her again is a mistake, I mean I can't trust my heart anymore, let alone her. But how can I hate her, when I love her?"  
  
***(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
They did need each other and fate would bring them together; face to face. But it would be up to them to savor the moment, listen to their heart and to take the chance. Would they?  
  
***I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life............  
  
(Song over)  
  
David drove on to his parent's house. He passed by trees, sidewalks, and houses. All memories of home came rushing back. He finally pulled up to his drive way and got out of his car. He slowly walked to the door. Before he could ring the bell the door was open and pair of arms were around him.  
  
"I missed you too mom" he said  
  
"Oh Gordo sweetie, why didn't you call we could have set up a room for you" said Mrs. Gordon  
  
Daivd wondered why she called him Gordo "Mom I'm only staying a couple days.....I mean....... I'm not staying very long. I don't even know if I'll be staying here. I didn't know I was coming home till yesterday"  
  
"Well whatever the reason I'm glad to see you home come in come in" She opened the door to him and he walked in.  
  
"Gordo, well nice to see you next time we'd like to here from you more than once a year"  
  
'My father too?' thought David still wondering why they were calling him Gordo.  
  
"Now, Howard don't be so hard on him. He's home right?"  
  
David's father gave him a reassuring smile "It's good to have you home son"  
  
"It's good to be home" answered David  
  
"Well Gordo let your father help you with you're stuff how long did you say you were staying?" said Mrs. Gordon  
  
"Mom I told you.........well actually I don't have anywhere else to stay why not?"  
  
"Okay well go on Howard, help your son, I was just about finished with dinner, I'll set the table you guys get your stuff"  
  
"Okay mom" he walked back outside with his dad.  
  
"So..........." Said David after he got to his car with his dad  
  
"So, what?" asked Mr. Gordon  
  
"Well isn't there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I mean like 'where have you been?', 'why didn't you call?' 'Your mother and I have been worried.........."  
  
"It's nice to have you home son"  
  
"That's all? That's all you have to say to me after all this?"  
  
"Listen, I know why you've been so distant and I can understand. And yes I wish you could have kept us a little more informed on your life but, I just always felt you were going to come home sometime"  
  
"Yeah, well Dad it wasn't my choice to come here. And I guess that makes it worst-"  
  
"But you're home"  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
"It's nice to see you son"  
  
"Nice to see you too Dad"  
  
David smiled to himself and continued getting his things from the car.  
  
"Hurry up guys diner is almost ready! Gordo! I've set up you're room it's all ready now!" shouted Mrs. Gordon from inside the house  
  
"Dad, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Why are you and Mom calling me Gordo?"  
  
"Well your mother thought maybe if we called you by the name you preferred you might come home"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You can call me David if you want, most everybody does now"  
  
"No, when you're home you're Gordo"  
  
"Okay......Gordo. It brings back memories" 'Just what I need' he thought  
  
'Gordo' laid in his old bed that night; thinking. "So maybe seeing my parents wasn't so bad. But Lizzie, I don't know what to expect. Maybe I should just forget about it just get the interview and be back on the plane early the next day. But then, I would never now what would happen if I did find her. I've got plenty of time to think I should just go to sleep"  
  
'Maybe you'll run into a friend'  
  
Those words still lingered in his head. Maybe, maybe not but still..... maybe. He was confused. Part of him wanted to find Lizzie and the other part was telling him to go to the house and get the interview and then go but it was like something was waiting for him there at the interview maybe answers?. "But why?" He thought, what purpose would it do if he got the interview right away? It was still bugging him. He was having an internal war on weather or not to go right away. He really wanted to stay longer but something about the idea of the interview made him smile and he didn't now why. "Okay" he thought "That's it I'll get the interview."  
  
~~OKAY so review, yes?? Really??? No?...........oh.....ok....PLEASE!!! REVIEW!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this chapter was long.......ger, and I'm gonna try to keep them this length (claps) yes yes I know but the other chapters had to be short but I guess I could have updated more frequently then....oh whatever the chapters are longer now so that's that and well I've got nothing more to say cept my Adam Party was AWESOME!! Lol, so far the best day of my life, haha well maybe not, I'm not THAT obsessed! But still having a party for his birthday a day just for looking at him in pixs and on tv actually is a little obsessive don't ya think? I do lol! And humm right now I think this story really sucks but hum maybe it'll get better as I go along, oh well so until later!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Not 'Gordo' Again

Chapter 7 Not 'Gordo' again  
  
David woke up the next morning with a headache. He was still unsure about what would happen at the interview but he hadn't changed his mind he was still going.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Mrs. Gordon as he entered the kitchen dressed for the morning but still half asleep.  
  
"Yeah, nice to sleep in my old bed again" he answered  
  
"I've got breakfast ready if you want some?"  
  
"Actually I was going to go around town and go out to eat then I need to take care of some business"  
  
"Oh well call us before you get back"  
  
"Okay mom" he headed for the door  
  
"So how long will you-"  
  
"Mom, I will come home"  
  
"Yes Gordo, I know"  
  
'Not that again' he thought. He still hadn't gotten used to that name. "So don't worry" he opened the front door.  
  
"Gordo honey-"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please........not call me Gordo". She didn't answer so he went along and closed the door.  
  
He went around town stopped at a restaurant and got breakfast. Now he was driving to the address on the crumpled piece of paper Ethan had given him. His could feel his heat beat as he turned into a drive way. He sat in the car so quietly he could heard the sounds of the tires turning on the pavement. He opened the car door and grabbed a small notebook and recorder before shutting it. Just like any other interview, right? Wrong; he looked into the eyes that met his as a familiar looking blonde opened to door the house.  
  
~~~So how was this chapter??huh?? okay okay so the chapter isn't over I just wanted to freak you out haha....didn't work huh? Oh well keep reading!!~~~~  
  
"I'm David from New York Paper. From my sources I found that you are the women who wrote this mystery love story?" Said David quickly, after a long silence.  
  
"Gordo...." Said the women under her breath  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing I just" she looked away.  
  
'No don't do that' the thought as her eyes turned away from his. He couldn't help himself now he had to ask, those eyes he knew them he had to ask "Could I get you're name?"  
  
"um....yea........ yes.....I mean, it's Lizzie McGuire"  
  
'No, you can do this to me it can't be' Gordo said to himself  
  
"....Excuse me but wa....what did you say your last name was?" She bit her lower lip as if hoping for something. She looked back into his eyes.  
  
"Gordon"  
  
"You're not....... I mean.....Gordo?"  
  
Gordo could deny this coincidence any longer it really was her he could tell. You could never forget a face like hers. "Yeah, yeah Liz it's, it's me"  
  
Her mouth was open partly and her eyes grew big. "Gordo, I don't know what to say, I mean come in" she opened the held the door open to him.  
  
"So......" she said after the both were seated in her living room.  
  
"Well Lizzie it is you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah Gordo-"  
  
"Lizzie, do you mind not calling me Gordo?"  
  
"......oh, um okay, David." There was silence between them for a few short seconds. "I don't know what to say......except I'm sorry, I didn't mean for us to-"  
  
"I'm sorry too. Lizzie I did want us end up like this either. If it were up to me we would still be best friends but I guess........"  
  
"It wasn't meant to be" They both looked down as if thinking the same thing  
  
"Well where do I start I-"  
  
"Gor- er.....David? Not to interrupt or anything but why are you here?"  
  
He had completely forgotten about the story. After seeing Lizzie........Lizzie if this was the address Lizzie must be. 'So she was writing about? Me?' No it couldn't be but things made sense that way I mean those thing in the story were awful familiar....and. Suddenly Ethan's words popped in his head again 'Maybe you'll run into a friend'. He knew, Ethan knew but he had said he didn't know her name- he oh yeah he suddenly remembered.....  
  
"Well do you know her name?"  
  
"Yeah......" Ethan smiled and said ".....I know the address and listen...............'  
  
Ethan did know who the author was. That's why-  
  
"David?" said Lizzie after Gordo hadn't spoken in a while.  
  
"Oh sorry I was just realizing...."  
  
"Oh" Lizzie blushed  
  
"I came here for an interview with the author of that story, like I was saying"  
  
"Well I guess you found her"  
  
'So she really IS the author' Since when did things have to get so complicated. "Yeah, I guess I did"  
  
"Well then I guess you're wondering why I-"  
  
"No Lizzie you don't have to tell me I understand if you-"  
  
"David, I think you need to know"  
  
David took a deep breath and clasped his hands together and laid them in his lap as she motioned him to sit on the couch in the room.  
  
"Well...first of all Go-David, it was you. You are my..... you are the one I was talking about in the story. I guess I was trying to get though all this. Not that I wasn't over it" she laughed nervously "I just all of a sudden felt a need to write it; I can't explain it I just did. And David?"  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"I meant it. Every single word. I'm just sorry I made that mistake, I wish things could have ended up differently ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I've missed you Liz. I understand"  
  
Lizzie blushed "Yeah, but still this is kind of embarrassing"  
  
"Well it is for me too I mean I haven't gotten over you either. I still lo- " he stopped himself, he was moving to fast. "I mean, you were very special in my life. I didn't want to lose you"  
  
He was playing it safe. More than ever did he just want to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her lips. But he couldn't. She looked somewhat different now her face looked nervous but at the same time very serious and clam. He hair was grown out and her messy curls hung in her face. She looked older and he could tell by her eyes she was both stronger and wiser than before. But she was still as beautiful as he had remembered and he could tell her heart hadn't changed; she was like a dream. So now he had to be careful he didn't want to regret. He didn't know how she felt about all this and he promised himself that if anything they would at least become friends again he didn't want to lose her again now that he found her.  
  
"I didn't want to lose you either" she said. They slowly inched towards one another until they came into a hug.  
  
Lizzie felt a tear fall from her face "Oh Gordo, you don't know how wonderful it is to see you, I've really missed you"  
  
'Please don't call me that you're killing me inside'--"I'm sorry Lizzie I didn't mean what I said that night, I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean it, I confused I do lov, I care about you Lizzie"  
  
They finally parted from their hug. Lizzie smiled as she wiped away some tears  
  
"Just one question Liz"  
  
"What?" she answered  
  
"Do you really think I'm cute as hell?"  
  
Lizzie blushed, but then he grinned and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"So" said Lizzie with a smile. "Do you think there's a chance for us" she said half joking half hoping.  
  
"eh......" said David "No"  
  
"Me either" They laughed again "But we can be friends right?"  
  
"Yeah, friends" said David trying hard not to sound disappointed. He had wished for them to become something more but Lizzie was in his life again and he was happy for that.  
  
They began talking, telling each other what each of them had been doing the past couple of years filling one another in on what has happened the in their lives apart from one another.  
  
"So Melania and EHTAN got together?" said Lizzie to David. They had been talking for the past couple of hours. She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to him.  
  
"You sound disappointed McGuire you still wish you were with him?" said David. Things had loosed up between them now. He found it easier to speak without stuttering or repeating words. He felt the rush again the one he got when he was with Lizzie. The one that made him feel like everything was right.  
  
"OH NO! I'm just surprised. Matt would be too, but not jealous he's got his own girl now"  
  
"Oh really, who?"  
  
"Her name's Lilly. She's so sweet, really Gordo. I'm glad for him but I don't know, Matt always seemed so slimy to me and she's so seems so sweet. I don't know, I guess opposites attract"  
  
"Yeah I guess"-  
  
"Oh Gordo I totally forgot about you're interview! Or do you want to do it right now?"  
  
"No, I gotta get home anyway maybe tomorrow, besides it'll give me an excuse to see you again"  
  
"Gordo! You don't need an excuse to see me! Remember I miss you. I really hope we can keep in touch after you go back to New York"  
  
"Oh yeah, that place"  
  
"Don't you like where you live, your job?"  
  
"Well it's okay but I never really had a passion for being a reporter like I did directing"  
  
"Well Gordo whatever you decide to do you'll be great I mean it you can do anything i believe you can"  
  
He smiled "Thanks Liz"  
  
"You're welcome Gordo......Oh my gosh I've been calling you Gordo haven't I? I'm sorry, but why the change in the name....I thought you liked Gordo?"  
  
"I did, I mean you're the one who first called me Gordo........as well as the last one....."  
  
"Oh...well do you mind if I still call you Gordo? You don't seem like a David you're a Gordo, my Gordo" She blushed after she realized what she said  
  
"So I guess I better be going"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, well I'll see ya tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow" he smiled. 'Gordo again' he thought. He didn't know what it was but something about that name made he hurt again it made him think what could've been.  
  
~The flowers that you gave me  
  
Are just about to die  
  
When I think about what could've been  
  
Makes me want to cry  
  
The sweet words you whispered  
  
Didn't mean a thing  
  
I guess our song is over  
  
As we begin to sing  
  
Could've been so beautiful  
  
Could've been so right  
  
Could've been my lover  
  
Everyday of my life  
  
Could've been so beautiful  
  
Could've been so right  
  
I'll never know what could've been  
  
On a cold and lonely night~  
  
~~~~~~~Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wrote this chapter a while ago but I wasn't sure if I wanted to make some changes. Anyway how was it? Good I hope that last part was some lyrics some a song by Mandy Moore called "What could've been". And actually I've never heard the song but I came across the lyrics and loved them. I have a couple of her cd's and I checked on the one's I don't have and that song isn't on them. The song isn't on any of her cd's so if you heard the song tell me cuz I really want to hear it!! Anyways if you guys review a lot I'll try harder to update sonner and get more chapters written okay? Well later!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Dark in the Park

WARNING: MAJOR L/G FLUFF lol well there's more on here than any other chapter I've written so it's a lot for this story.  
  
Uh...well, enough said  
  
Chapter 8 Dark in the park  
  
The next morning Gordo got out of bed......faster than usual.  
  
"It's new day but it all feels old, it's a good life that's what I'm told"  
  
Mrs. Gordon walked into the extra bedroom following the noise she heard through the sounds of the shower.  
  
".....Don't ever wanna be YOU! Don't wanna be just like you! What I'm saying is this is the Anthem throw all your hands up, YOU! Don't wanna be you!"  
  
Mrs. Gordon slowly opened the door in the bathroom laughing to herself  
  
"Get a real job that's what they said to me, but I could never live they...the...way...da....la.ya.... ya ......ya...Don't ever wanna be YOU! Don't wanna be just like you!..................... Shake it once thats fine Shake it twice that's ok Shake it three times your playin with yourself again"  
  
Mrs. Gordon smiled as she watched her 26 year old son play the air guitar in the shower  
  
"What im sayin' is this is the anthem Throw all your hands up Ya'll got to feel me  
  
Sing if your with me YOU!!......Don't wanna be just li- SHIT!" Mrs. Gordon watched as he slipped on a bar of soap  
  
"Watch your language kid!" she yelled  
  
Gordo peeked his head out of the shower and blushed but then grinned "Another loser anthem Whoa! Another loser anthem, Whoa! Another loser anthem, Whoa! Another loser anthem!......................."  
  
His voice faded as she walked out. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. It looked like someone had just visited a certain Lizzie McGuire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey mom" said *Gordo* walking into the kitchen he kissed his mom on the cheek and sat down on the counter. "What?" he said watching her stare at him  
  
"Nothing, you jut seem happy; it's nice" she answered  
  
He smiled "Thanks, listen I gotta go see you later tell dad I said.'hey'"  
  
"I will, bye David"  
  
"Hey, what happened to Gordo?"  
  
'Lizzie' she thought and smiled "Bye Gordo"  
  
"Bye!" he said running out the door  
  
He got in his car and turned on the radio full blast. So what if he didn't know any of the songs? He'd only heard "The Anthem" this morning when the alarm clock went off. Who sang it Good Charlene? He didn't mind, he was happy. He'd gotten over being called 'Gordo', being around Lizzie, thinking about the past, because *right now* he was going to see Lizzie they might not be together but a guy could dream and he was happier now just to be with her than he'd been in a long time; he hope it'd stay like this.  
  
As he pulled into her drive way and turned off the radio, he saw Lizzie at her door talking to a guy. He had a slimy grin on his face and Lizzie was smiling at him and shaking her head. 'So much for that thought' He got out of the car and approached her house.  
  
"Hey....David!" said Lizzie smiling at him "this is John Handcock"  
  
"Hi Lizzie" he said returning the smile then nodded "John"  
  
John smiled at him and held out a hand but Gordo pretended not to notice. They guy laughed nervously "Well I got to be going Lizzie, call me okay?"  
  
Lizzie smiled "Yeah sure, bye"  
  
"Bye, nice to meet you David" he said as he left  
  
Gordo smiled forcefully "You too" he yelled to him, "Yeah, maybe in another life" he mumbled  
  
"David!" said Lizzie, playfully slapping him  
  
He laughed "I'm sorry I guess I'm just worried about you. How do you know him?"  
  
"He's my next door neighbor,"  
  
'Great this guy's living next to her?'  
  
"and he's a reporter. He found out I was the one who wrote the story and came over to talk about it" she explained "Come on let's go inside"  
  
"Is that it?" Gordo asked not fully convinced  
  
"Let's just go inside" she said opening the door to him as they walked inside.  
  
"You didn't answer my question"  
  
But Lizzie ignored him "Oh look I've got new messages" Gordo rolled his eyes as she played the messages  
  
"Hey Lizzie it's John maybe later if you're not bus-" Lizzie quickly skipped to the next message  
  
"Hi Lizzie honey it's mom do-"  
  
"It's me again, John. If you want to, I've got these ticket-"  
  
"It's John here call me Lizzie I wan-"  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows to Lizzie  
  
"Okay so he's asked me out a few times, so what? I can take care of myself and John's not a problem" she said quickly  
  
Gordo started to speak but stopped himself  
  
"You wouldn't be jealous would you?" she laughed  
  
He grinned "Hey someone gotta look out for you right?" She laughed  
  
"Come on let's go" she said as she grabbed her keys and opened the door once more  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
"Digital Bean, I figured we could have lunch and you could have your interview"  
  
"Okay sure I haven't been there in forever anyway"  
  
"We'll take me car"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow this place sure is different" said Gordo looking around in the restaurant  
  
"Yeah, not much of a kids place anyway more. All the kids round here go to this 'Technology Nut' place. But I prefer here"  
  
Gordo smiled "Me too"  
  
They ordered lunch and Gordo started asking Lizzie a few questions about the story. He had gotten through the obvious 'what's your full name?' and of course 'who was that guy?' plus some other questions. They where almost through with their meal as Lizzie was telling Gordo more about the story.  
  
"You see, I didn't just write it and send it in. I wrote it a couple years ago and saved it as a reminder. Then one day I felt like I needed to do something with it. So I mailed it to the paper"  
  
Gordo nodded and asked nervously "So do you still feel the same? Feeling change over the years, do you still mean what you wrote?" He hoped she wouldn't feel uncomfortable about answering, but she wasn't.  
  
"Yes. Sometimes I wondered if you had changed, if you were still the same person you were at 18. And physically, no of course not, but I've always felt, and even more now, that your heart hasn't changed at all. I know nothing can happen with us now, we can't be anything more than friends and it's my fault. Over all I think the story might give people warning or advise. But what I really hope is that it gives them courage to do things they were afraid of doing and to take the chance, because if they don't worst things may happen. With all the people reacting to the story and seeing how this story has given people a different view on things I can say that, I'm glad I wrote it; I'm proud of it" Lizzie laughed at Gordo's stare. "You still there?"  
  
He shook his head and stopped the recorder "Uh..yeah" he sighed and smiled "thanks"  
  
"You're welcome" she smiled  
  
They did some widow shopping and went around town talking and catching up on things. It was almost dark and they were walking home (A/N: to Lizzie house to Gordo's parents house) as they walked they passed by the park.  
  
Lizzie stopped to look at it but Gordo continued walking, not noticing. He stopped and turned around after noticing she wasn't with him. He walked back towards her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"Don't you remember the park?" she said still looking at the gate to the park  
  
"Yeah, sort of"  
  
"Come on let's go" she took his hand and they pushed open the gates to the park. Lizzie let go of his hand and walked into a big open space of grass. She took a deep breath and smiled "David, do you ever wonder if things could be different? Like are where you are now in life where you want to be?"  
  
He sighed and walked towards her, "If I was me 6 years ago I would have answered no, but now? My job pays well I'm successful, as far as my career goes it's all pretty good. It might not have been my choice in a career but I've learned to live with it"  
  
"You don't like your job?" she said with sympathy  
  
"If you mean 'do I hate it?' then, no. I just don't care for it, I work hard all day come back home to my huge, empty apartment and a month later I get paid. What I wanted to do was direct, but after high school I just gave it up. And so now I'm suck here; a reporter"  
  
"What do you mean, you're not going to try directing again?"  
  
"How can I? I've forgotten most stuff I learned in high school and it's impossible. I can't just stop what I'm doing now and go chase some dream. I just can't"  
  
"Sure you can, don't give up so fast you haven't even tried yet. You just have to believe in yourself and know you can do it. And if it helps.......I know you can"  
  
(A/N: Stole that last line from a movie, if you know what it is......well you won't get anything but I'll think you're really cool lol)  
  
Gordo smiled at her and she smiled back. He walked slowly closer towards her "Lizzie,"  
  
"Gordo," Their faces where now only five inches apart  
  
He was quiet "You called me Gordo"  
  
"I know" she whispered  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They closed their eyes and lean their heads in towards each other. They felt the breath of one another on their lips as they slowly leaned in. They where almost their when Lizzie turned her cheek and Gordo felt his cheek brush against hers.  
  
Gordo back away from her and saw tears forming in Lizzie's eyes. He couldn't think, he was so close, maybe he should just give up. "I've got to go"  
  
She didn't answer and he just left her there crying silently in the dark of the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~Okay I FINALLY updated. I'm sorry part of the reason it took so long is cuz I'm really busy the other part is I'm really lazy. Ugh, I know I'm terrible I'll try to update soon the last few chapters are coming to this story I'm sad to see it go, it was fun to write. But I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last or the next to last. Hum....well you'll see, hope you liked this chapter, later guys remember R/R!!  
  
Lola~ 


	9. Scared and Confused

Chapter 9 Scared and Confused  
  
What had she done? Thought Lizzie as she walked alone back to her house less than a half hour after Gordo left her. She was so close to being with Gordo..... and then she stopped. Just like before, she said that mistake was unbearable, so why did she just do it again? She spent all these years telling herself not make that same mistake again and she did. At the worst time possible. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if he hadn't just left her there. Maybe this was too much? They had just met each other after 8 years and after all that happened before maybe that was why it couldn't happen. And if that was how every night with him would be like maybe they couldn't even be friends.  
  
She cried silently as she walked outside the gates of the park. She  
lean onto the gate and gripped to the bars looking through to the  
beautiful and empty, park. She cried more tears and pressed her head  
against the gate. She backed away and wiped her face. "No," she  
thought, "I can't let this happen again. This just proves I still have  
feelings for him I might even, love him. This means I can't give up  
yet; I have to at least tell him how I feel" She continued walking  
towards her house wondering why she was ever scared of something  
happening between Gordo and her, why she was still scared now of  
something happening and still filled with doubt. Whatever the reason  
was she couldn't let that fear conquer her this time; it might be the  
last.  
  
She decided that tomorrow, sometime, she would see him and talk to  
him. Tell him that she did still care for him but not only that, but  
she wanted to be with him, she loved him. She could only pray he felt  
the same.  
  
When she reached her house she changed and washed her face of the  
tears once there. She got into her bed and switched off the light next  
to her. She breathed deeply and sighed. She knew what she would have  
to do and it'd be hard but she had to take the chance. She'd have to  
trust he wouldn't do anything to break her heart. She looked up at the  
ceiling and then turned to her side to look out the window watching  
the light from the sky shine through the window she stayed in a daze  
wondering. This *was* her one shot but she was too scared to admit to  
herself that it was, that if she didn't go through with this then it'd  
be over forever. No more second chances.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Lizzie looked at the stunned expression on the face in front of her.  
  
"Gordo? I said I love you" she said with a trembling voice watching as  
Gordo struggled to say something  
  
"I......I....I'm sorry Lizzie, I've moved on I don't love you anymore.  
I thought you gave up on me so I did the same"  
  
"But, I didn't know how I felt; I was confused, Gordo! Didn't you hear  
me I love you!!" she said now with tears streaming down her face  
  
"Lizzie," he said now with sympathy and pity in his voice "I can't  
change the way I feel now. I thought I loved you but last night, I  
realized I can't live like this.......with you. I don't love you  
Lizzie"  
  
"Gordo don't say that! I thought you'd understand, I thought you'd  
feel the same. Why are you doing this!"  
  
And he answered all too quickly "Because I don't love you!"  
  
Lizzie's heart stopped at the sound of the harsh tone in his voice and  
the words directed at her. She cried more only because she didn't know  
what else to do there was no one to comfort her or to go to at all she  
was alone.  
  
And Gordo just watched her with no sorrow in his eyes they where  
expressionless and empty.  
  
"Goodbye Lizzie" he stated simply and left  
  
"No!" she screamed "NO!"  
  
NO!  
  
NO!  
  
NO!  
  
NO!  
  
Lizzie suddenly found herself in her bed panting heavily and covered  
in sweat. She sighed with relief, it was just a dream. A nightmare.  
Gordo wouldn't do that, just ........leave me there. 'Like he did  
yesterday'. She started to look down but the stopped herself and shook  
her head and buried her face in her hands 'Ugh! I got to get over this  
I have to tell him and I can't be scared anymore! This is it! My last  
chance! I have to tell him!'  
  
And with that Lizzie got dressed while deciding when to go to Gordo's  
to talk. 'Confess is more like it' she thought as she let a strand of  
hair fall from the curling iron. Then the doorbell rang. 'Probably  
John again' she guessed rolling her eyes and heading towards the door.  
Surprisingly though, her eyes met Gordo.  
  
Her eyes grew big as she greeted him "Gordo! I didn't expect you here!  
Come in!"  
  
He slowly walked in not closing the door he didn't say anything and  
Lizzie went on talking rather fast  
  
"Gordo while you here I've got to tell you, ...Uh..I...I.....well  
first of all I'm sorry about the other night I just I don't know what  
I was- I was confused, but....but I know....how...how I feel now.  
Gordo? I lov-"  
  
"Lizzie?" he said cutting her off  
  
"Yea..yeah?" she said rather relived that he did so because she really  
didn't have any idea what to say to him, she didn't know how to put  
her feeling into words and she didn't-  
  
Her thoughts where cut off again by Gordo he coughed and then cleared  
his voice nervously "Lizzie, I came to say goodbye"  
  
Lizzie stood in shock "What?"  
  
"I'm leaving for New York today, I wanted to see you and tell you bye  
before I went. And........I guess this is goodbye" He looked as if he  
would hug her but he stopped and looked at her once more "Bye" he  
headed for the door leaving Lizzie still standing there in the same  
place in shock  
  
She quickly called to him, though, before he went out the door  
"Gordo!"  
  
He turned his head quickly and took two steps back inside the house  
"Yes?" he said with a voice of hopefulness  
  
"I.....have to tell you I....."  
  
"Yes?" he said again now sounding if longing for something  
  
Lizzie sighed and said queerly "You'll keep in touch right?" she could  
feel the tears in her eyes start to form again  
  
Gordo tried his best to hide his disappointed face  
  
"Yeah, will you?"  
  
Lizzie hesitated before answering "Yes" she lied knowing they may  
never see one another for another 8 years more likely never again "Of  
course"  
  
"Uh huh, well bye" he must of knew she lied from the tone of his voice  
as he talked. She couldn't hide her feelings from him, at least some  
of them. He walked back to the door but then stopped to turn around  
"Oh yeah you where trying to tell me something earlier, what was it?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head at him "Nothing, it was nothing"  
  
"Okay, well bye" she heard the slam of the screen door close and she  
squeezed her eyes shut as if to keep out the sound.  
  
And she whispered quietly to herself "It was nothing, nothing that  
mattered"  
  
~~So I updated sooner than later I'm proud of my self. This obviously  
wasn't the last chapter but the next one will be I'm 99.98 percent  
sure.  
  
Allison- yeah I realized that part too but I couldn't think how to  
reword it so I just hoped my readers wouldn't think so *perverted*. So  
just forget that line if you don't like to picture it lol  
  
Sarah- Was Kristen Dunst in that movie "Get over it"? I think so but  
that line wasn't from that movie well maybe it was but not from the  
movie I was thinking of. Kristen Dunst was in this movie I'm thinking  
of too, Keep guessing if none of yal get it I'll tell you in the last  
chapter Here's the line again if anyone feels like guessing  
  
"You just have to believe in yourself and know you can do it. And if  
it helps.......I know you can"  
  
Anyhoo back to the story. I thought this chapter was kinda short but I  
didn't know how I wanted to separate the chapters (thanks to Jeb I  
decided to make two more chapters) and I had to end it there so  
everything else would fit.......and that's all I gotta say R/R, Later!  
  
Lola 


	10. One Last Chance

This chapter has more language than usual so I warn you and um.be prepared for a surprise well..if you want to call it that. Anyway read on!  
  
Lola~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"One Last Chance"  
  
David Gordon slowed down his car as he reached the stop light. He could hear the drops of rain hit the roof of his car and watch his windows slowly begin to blur. The slush of water seemed to form the only thing on his mind. He sighed "Lizzie". He quickly turned on the windshield wiper and stared in a daze watching them go back and forth back and forth. There was no music in his car blasting the speakers no huge grin on his face he was emotionless. Again.  
  
But the ring from his phone interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" he said after he brought his phone to his ear.  
  
"David? Is that you? What happened now? You seem even more depressed then usual"  
  
"Ben,"  
  
"Whatever man. I called to ask if you got the interview yet or if you got more information. Bob's getting impatient"  
  
(A.N.: Bob is their boss)  
  
"Yeah, I got it" he sighed "I'm on my way home now"  
  
"Really? So who was it?"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire"  
  
"Oh" he laughed softly "I guessed I expected it to be someone I knew but when it comes right down to it, it doesn't really matter who I was but just that someone DID write it. I'm sure it would make a big difference if you knew the person who wrote it huh"  
  
David was silent  
  
"David man, yeah there?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"OH yeah"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yeah, I agree"  
  
"Then what's with the attitude?"  
  
"No attitude here. I agree, it matters more than you know"  
  
"What are you saying? Wait...do you know her this Lizzie person?"  
  
David sighed "You can say that"  
  
"You mean...you're the guy aren't you?"  
  
David sighed again "Yep"  
  
"Wow man what happened? Did you guys like....I don't know make up, or break up or....something?"  
  
"I loved her" David said almost cutting Ben off "I really loved her"  
  
Ben softened his voice "Did she feel the same?"  
  
David closed his eyes remembering the night before "No, it's over"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry do you mind if I ask what happened exactly?"  
  
"Sure. We met, talked got to know each other again" he sighed "I thought we were getting close again like before, but I guess she didn't feel the same. We where at the park and we where so close, but she let go. We almost kissed Ben and she stopped I thought she wanted it but she didn't and I just left her there. This morning I told her I was leaving; that was it"  
  
"WHAT! What the hell did you do that for!!"  
  
David's voice lost the melodramatic tone and got somewhat aggressive "Ben, she doesn't feel the same it shouldn't matter. What should I care I'm happy as hell ha ha ha I'm laughing I'm happy hear me Ben! I don't have a problem with this!"  
  
"Okay first, David don't laugh again and come on how are you supposed to know how she feels maybe it was just a mistake?!"  
  
"She made the same mistake twice, 'That mistake changed my life forever, OH and I *just* wish I could take it all back'" he said mimicking Lizzie's voice "That's bull! She doesn't know what the hell she's saying! She just did it again she broke my heart!! And the worst thing is she probably doesn't even know!"  
  
"Settle down buddy settle down hold your freakin' horses just a second here."  
  
"Hold your horses? Where are you from Kentucky?"  
  
"Actually yeah I was born there I got a sister, Lola, who lives there now, but that not the point. The point is that you love her. So what if she didn't kiss you maybe she was scared of moving to fast or if you felt the same, who knows. But think David, she wrote the story for you. You should know how she feels at least up the point that she does care about you. And you, dude one mistake she makes and you act like a Mr. Bad Ass and walk off and leave her acting like nothing had changed. Dude what wrong with you?"  
  
"Dude? Horses? What's with your vocabulary man?"  
  
Ben rolled his eyes "Don't even try to change the subject cuz you know I'm making sense"  
  
"Okay so I do understand mow! What can I do about it?!"  
  
"I don't know that's something your gonna have to figure out for yourself man"  
  
David sighed "Well, have you found a headline for this story yet?"  
  
"David what about Liz" he cut himself off decided to give up changing David's mind "Well I've got some ideas, 'True Love', 'Chances', 'Listening to your heart' oh I can't think of anything that hasn't been used before why are headlines so important anyway?"  
  
"Ben, the headlines are the first thing people see. It causes the first sign of interest and unique and original headlines are even better because it causes a kind of suspense making people now wanting to read your story. It's amazing the power headlines have sometimes people can only read the headlines and a simple sentence can put many different thoughts in their head wondering humor, sorrow, joy, hatred,.......love. They can spread the same message everywhere in different headlines but they all mean the same, they are everywhere."  
  
"Why Not?"  
  
"huh, what?" David said being interrupted from his thoughts by Ben  
  
"Why Not? The headline?  
  
"Why not, yeah"  
  
David thought it seemed like those two words changed everything, could have changed everything and maybe would. If he went back to her. "But," he sighed but then smiled "why not?"  
  
*Think you're going nowhere  
  
When you're walking down the street  
  
Acting like you just don't care  
  
When life could be so sweet  
  
Why you wanna be like that  
  
As if there's nothing new  
  
You're not fooling no one  
  
You're not even fooling you  
  
"Hey Ben?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I might be a little longer coming back to New York. Thanks man"  
  
Ben smiled "You're welcome"  
  
David hung up and turn his car to change directions. As he entered back to the road a car almost rammed into him. Traffic was heavy he hoped he would make it back to Lizzie's alive. But unaware to him Lizzie was in more danger than he.  
  
* So walk a little slower  
  
And open up your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passing by  
  
There might never be a sign  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make your move  
  
Or when the time is right  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie sat in her living room, with tears still slowly coming down her face. She heard the doorbell ring and got up to get it. But before she could make it to the door John was all ready standing there with the door open and dangling keys in his right hand. Lizzie gasped  
  
"Oh John you startled me, how...how did you-"  
  
"You gave me a key remember?" he grinned  
  
"I did? I thought-"  
  
He laughed "No you didn't. Isn't it weird that most people always keep an extra key under their welcome mat?" He slowly walked towards her; she didn't move "Did you get my messages?"  
  
"Well...I ......I"  
  
"It feels like you're trying to avoid me Lizzie, you wouldn't be doing that would you?"  
  
"I...I.."  
  
He pulled her arm and brought her against him "No one rejects me. Got it?"  
  
"Gordo" she whispered quietly to herself  
  
*(So) Why not (Why not)  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not  
  
David drove faster and faster. He was miles away from Lizzie but he felt a need to get to her now this second his feelings couldn't wait any longer. As he drove he missed hitting 5 cars barley. A sensation came over him that this might be the last time and the last chance he would ever get to tell Lizzie this. "Again" he thought. He told her once he didn't want to tell her again getting the same result as before.  
  
You always dress in yellow  
  
When you wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listening to your heart  
  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
For what you'll never know  
  
Let's just get into your car  
  
And go baby go  
  
~~~~  
  
Lizzie back slowly away from him. "You should be going" she said quietly  
  
"Really Lizzie?" he told her "Because I don't want to"  
  
"Please go John"  
  
His expression turned angry. "What did you say to me!" he threw the lamp next to him to the floor and knocked over the tables in the room. Lizzie scream but he just laughed and ran to shred the curtains.  
  
"Stop John stop!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face  
  
He turned to her "Come here women" he yanked her towards him and kissed her fiercely. She try to pull away but he just kissed harder. When she finally got away she slaped him. He laughed and then pulled her to him again and gripped her shoulders "Little bitch," he whispered "that's the way I like em'"  
  
"Let go of me!" Lizzie screamed  
  
"Oh you can go just not right now, maybe when I'm done with you thought, maybe not" he laughed  
  
(So) Why not (Why not)  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gordo was almost at Lizzie's house, but he still drover faster. "I can't get there in time" he thought. "But why? Lizzie's gonna be there where I get there this second or in a day, why do I feel I have to get there now? Maybe cuz I want to get it over with" He sighed and drove faster. What would he say to her? 'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I still love you and I don't wan to go back to New York I want to be with you forever' Like that would work. He could go back to New York not knowing exactly how she felt and sure he could write to her from time to time, but telling someone that you love them isn't exactly something you say in a letter or on the phone. No, he had to tell her now. He had a feeling now that something was wrong. Not the fact that he was going back to her, but something else like Lizzie needed him. He drove faster, he didn't care if he died getting there  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"John! Please, stop! Let go of me!!" Lizzie yelled as he force another kiss on her  
  
"Lizzie, don't you like this" his voice still sounded clam as though he didn't have any guilt or pity; he was enjoying this  
  
"LET GO!" Lizzie pulled away and ran into the kitchen sense he blocked the front door. But she didn't get very far. John caught her by the arm and gripped hard. Lizzie squinted in pain and yelled.  
  
"Lizzie, I thought when you knew I meant business that you would cooperate, but I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way" she smirked "Tell me you love me"  
  
"Wh-what?" Lizzie asked confused  
  
"You heard me, I know you love that loser Gordon" he laughed "and he left you! He broke your heart and you still love him, now tell me you love me!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Lizzie, I was there at the park when he left, you this morning when he left you, every night you go to sleep every morning when you wake; I watch you. Oh by the way nice choice in underwear the morning. Yellow is my favorite color" he laughed again  
  
Lizzie quivered but then got defensive "You're sick! Get away from me! Let me GO!"  
  
"Tell me you love me and MAYBE I won't fuck you"  
  
Lizzie turned away from him her face looking worried, "I love you" she muttered  
  
"LOUDER!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" she screamed cheeks red and tears flooding down her face  
  
Oh  
  
I could be the one for you  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
Oh  
  
It could be the thing to do  
  
What I'm saying is  
  
You gotta let me know  
  
Gordo was almost there thoughts running through his head 'what to say, what to do, is she okay, does she hate me...... Why do I feel she needs me!!?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
John took Lizzie by the arm kissing her while leading her to the bedroom. Lizzie pulled her lips away "I thought you said you'd let me go?!!"  
  
"I decided I wanted more" he smiled and before she could say anything else he forced his lips on her again. He got to the bed and pushed her down. He got on top of her and she let out scream 'why didn't I tell Gordo how I felt! Is this my punishment for breaking his heart again? Am I a terrible person? Is this what I deserve? It can't be.'  
  
You'll never get to heaven  
  
Or even to L.A.  
  
If you don't believe there's a way  
  
Gordo arrived at Lizzie's, before he got out of the car he thought. 'This is the right thing, I should be here I've got to go in'  
  
He got to the door and stood in a daze. The door was open and he could see a shattered lamp lying in the doorway.  
  
Why not  
  
Take a star from the sky  
  
Why not  
  
Spread your wings and fly  
  
It might take a little  
  
And it might take a lot  
  
But why not  
  
Why not  
  
He walked slowly inside, pieces of glass were covering the floor. Then he heard a scream. And another. His heart started to race. He walked faster following the screams. The sounds lead him to a bed room He saw Lizzie lying on the bed with the guy he met on top of her. They both looked up at him. He didn't say anything he couldn't think.  
  
"GORDO! HELP ME!" Lizzie yelled  
  
Gordo woke from his daze and looked straight at John. He was on the edge of blowing up "John, get your damn hands off her right now"  
  
John just smiled "Hey you left it's your lost" he kissed her and Lizzie yelled  
  
"Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!" he pulled John off Lizzie and he held him by the collar. "Lizzie is the most wonderful and beautiful women I have ever met, don't even think of disrespecting her and using her so you hurt her for your own sick pleasure"  
  
John smiled "You're funny David. Who said she would be hurt? I don't bite and when I'm done she be screaming for more"  
  
(So) Why not (Why not)  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not  
  
Gordo couldn't take it anymore he punched John in the nose and he fell back. John got back up and punched him in the eye. Gordo walked back coving is eye with his hands for just a second and then punched John in the stomach. He punched him again and again until he was too weak to fight back. He told Lizzie to call the police and he tied John up in a chair. "What happened here?" He thought "How could have this happened?"  
  
Minutes later Lizzie house was filled with police. She was answering some questions from policemen.  
  
"Did, you know Mr. Handcock? Maybe an old boyfriend?" asked one  
  
"uh, no no he was my neighbor. He did ask me out a few times and he clammed he was following me" Lizzie shivered. They brought her a blanket to wear around her and she was wrapped up in it  
  
"How bout him?" the policewoman asked pointing to Gordo. He was leaning against the wall putting some on his eye while policemen walked by him "Do you know him?"  
  
Lizzie smiled "Yes, he's my friend, he came in and stopped John, he saved me"  
  
The policewomen smiled "Well, I'll save the rest of the questions until tomorrow and you're right your friend did save you. We found out that Mr. Handcock had some bad background in our files, if your friend hadn't shown up who knows what could have happen"  
  
Lizzie looked over to Gordo. He noticed her watching and smiled. Then he dropped the pack of ice which hit his foot and he quietly cursed at himself. Lizzie laughed  
  
"Hold on to him honey" said the policewomen as she walked off  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo walked in circles. He was still in Lizzie's house and a few policemen where there, but where about to leave. He walked around in a circle again faster and faster each time he went around. "What am I supposed to tell her?" he said to himself  
  
He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Lizzie since he arrived. He was glad he got there in time though. He felt as though he could rip out that guy's throat, what nerve he had! To treat Lizzie like that? He got there in time; though he saved her. He was happy for that, but then he realized she'd be wondering why he was there. Which led him to the circle walking.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie you're probably wonder why, No." He practiced what to tell her as he awalked in circles "Lizzie I love you, Marry me uh No! Lizzie that guy was a creep and the reason I came back.....NO! Lizzie I have to tell you something, no." He shook his head "Lizzie I didn't get to tell you why I came. The reason is I'm madly in love with you and I can't go back to New York. I hate it there! Being with you these past days have been the best time in my life in the 8 years without you. I can't just let you go without letting you know that. I can't believe you wrote that story for me and I feel the same. You are part of my life Lizzie and that night changed my life because you weren't in it anymore. In New York I have everything money, women, success but I hate it! With very fiber in my being and for the longest time I've denied the reason why. I shut out love and kindness and caring for anything, but being with you I can't do it anymore. You make me feel like I CAN do anything, and like I'm worth something again, I can finally breath! Lizzie I love you! And weather you say it or not, I know you love me too." He sighed "So take a chance with me Lizzie, this is YOU'RE last chance" he sighed again "No, that's terrible" he mumbled  
  
"No," Lizzie whispered. He turned around to face her. She was still holding the blanket around her and he could see her eyes starting to water.  
  
"Lizzie, I....." she put a finger to his lip  
  
"Shh...." She smiled and put an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. At first he was startled but then he got into it. He put his arm around her back and she put her other arm around his neck.  
  
They smiled as they kissed.  
  
Then, all too soon Lizzie pulled away  
  
"By the way what you said, it was beautiful"  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~  
  
(tear) IT"S OVER! BOO HOO! I loved writing this I'm sad to see it go. I am kinda nervious about posting this ugh so be nice in reviews. I want to thank all you reviewers and Joanna, thanks for the idea (for the lil part in theend) !! I soo needed it! And Jeb, thanks for reviews, I'm really glad to see you like it but I think you're story is better lol. Oh yeah star429 you're right!!!! Yay, that line WAS from 'bring it on' and.......eh hem......I dub you "really cool" lol. To the rest of my reviewers you are the greatest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ( Well that's all. Um...my next story will be, I'm not sure I got a few ideas (you can read my bio and see my story ideas) but I'm not sure which one to do. Email me if you have one in mind (from my story ideas) that you want me to write. Well this is it, (sniff) Later!  
  
Lola~ 


End file.
